


Out-Closeting 101

by MarlaHectic



Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Britta Perry, Britta is bad at relationships, Coming Out, F/F, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon, Season 2 References, abed mentioned, jeff winger mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Britta only likes men, right? At least, this is what she ought to think before she remet with Paige, with whom she ‘accidentally’ shared a kiss in college…and doubt comes in.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Paige (Community)
Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Out-Closeting 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s me, Marla, with ANOTHER post-canon Community fic set in the same time line as my previous one…though it can be read independently.   
> This time is a whole fic dedicated of my personal headcannon of Britta being bisexual and making her realize by bringing back Paige from Season 2 (you remember, when both of them believe that the other was gay?).   
> Why did I write this down? Well, mostly as self-therapy because I very rarely speak about how hard it was for me to finally accept that I was bi myself so, even though here the context have NOTHING to do with mine (and the characters’ personalities differ a lot from mine and my closet friends), finally writing about that process of acceptance, even at this level felt GREAT.  
> Also, I wanted to write a Britta centric fic because I love her, point period.   
> So, without further ado, I’ll leave you all with my fic, hoping you enjoy it and forgive all my quick tipper and non-native speaker mistakes.  
> Note: thoughts between brackets […].  
> Marla  
> Allons-y!

Britta waved one last time the only other remaining member of the Study Group still living in Greendale (if you didn’t count the highly disturbing Pierce’s Hologram) as he left for good with a snarky but sad smile.  
Even if they were at each other’s throats half of the time and, in spite of how their whole dynamics begun, she had to admit the man had become somehow like the brother she never dreamed of having.  
She headed back to the Lexus that she was supposed not to use except for driving it to his new residence next weekend when a familiar voice called her name.  
She froze.  
[Is that…?]  
“Britta! Britta!” She felt someone touched her elbow and she turned to face a familiar yet slightly aged face smiling at her. “It’s me, Paige. Remember? From college?”  
[Of course I remember, I kissed you and I hadn’t been that embarrassed my whole life…]  
She hold her thoughts for a second, almost hearing a second voice inside her head.  
[Embarrassed Britta, really? Maybe you are looking for other adjective…]  
She shut her own thoughts and smiled back at the other woman.  
“Yeah! Yep! Yup! Are you visiting your family?”  
“Nah, I’m coming back! The thing…right now I barely know anyone I am not related by blood that live in the city…Would you like to have a coffee tomorrow morning? Maybe do a rain check on what to expect from this place now?”  
“Perfect.”  
[Too quick. Hell, Britta, what’s gotten into you?]

There they were, next morning at a coffee place that just happened to be in front of Abed’s father’s restaurant (still closed) because, why not the reference?  
The conversation went smoothly and it was good to chat for once with someone at social compromised as she was. Things went great until…  
“I wanted to thank you. I should have a long time ago but it just…it…it made me feel a bit uncomfortable…”  
Britta frowned.  
“What are you talking about? Is this about the exam I let you copy from? Because it was an actual miracle we passed given how great I did.”  
Paige laughed.  
“No…about the kiss.”  
[Oh].  
“It might sound cliché and silly but…I really liked it. Not only that; it was…I realized I wanted YOU to kiss me and that got me very confused because, well, wasn’t I straight? Like men, hate them, can’t live without them…This took me to a place of self-discovery and to break down with some problematic ideas I had stuck in my head just because ‘it is how things are’ and, well, I eventually realized I am bi. So, again, I guess…thank you?”  
Britta was literally trying to prevent blood from invading her face provoking a massive blushing.  
“You are welcome.” She concentrated on finding a way to change subject. “So…can you share some of those problematic ideas? You know me, always ready to learn.”  
And so, the conversation continued, leaving Miss Perry more worried than she was willing to admit to herself. 

After that first ‘meeting’ (friend-date sounded weird now for her and date…her stomach made weird noises even from thinking about it), many more went by and she realized…she was not nervous any more. She was…  
…just happy and finding herself thinking about that one kiss they shared almost by mistake all those years ago, on how it would be if it happened again…and sometimes not even that, sometimes she just found herself thinking about what she would say about whatever she was watching on TV, or how she would answer to the misogynistic comment she overheard while working…and, then, she imagined other things, things that were not for all publics and ages.  
The thing was, what made it so complicated for her, it was that…all this, she had already felt it with some of the men she dated, with the ones that treated her less badly and the ones she had actually ended up with a good, fine, healthy breakup (she could count them with the fingers of her hand); only that this time, when she tried to find that inner voice that was always, ALWAYS, inside of her, trying to warn her about the bad choice she was making…there was none.  
Could it be…could she be…?  
But that made no sense either, since she had never EVER liked a girl beside Paige…  
…or had she?  
Suddenly, all these memories of girls ‘if I wasn’t straight I would totally say I have a crush on you’ starting to march inside her brain, like a ‘waking up’ parade. Sadly for her, she acknowledged most of them covered the same pattern their male counterparts covered: being not exactly nice with and/or good for her.   
And yet, even realizing she might totally be into her, she was scared.  
[What it I freak her out? I am kind of an expert on that…]

Her nervousness didn’t go unnoticed to anyone in her life up to the point that Frankie -going from annoyed that she barely managed to get the right number of ice cubes in her Friday drink when she served it to her while working to genuinely worried about the general wellbeing of her friend-, decided to call one of the members of Britta’s Family-Friend-Group (she decided to call them that in her head, since she found that calling them Study Group was a nonsense as the were no longer students –and, for the ones she knew, barely studied when they met-) so they would speak to her.   
The woman examined the list of names and started writing a diagram to work out one of them –for what she knew by her own experience and what she’d been told- would be a better fit for the current circumstances.  
After some deliberations, she made her final decision and picked up the name she had written down in the paper:  
“Shirley Bennet? This is Frankie Dart and we have a friend in common that might benefit from your services.”

Britta saw Shirley’s name on her phone’s screen and picked up as she left for one of her…how should she actually call them? Non-dates? With Paige.  
“Ey Shirley, what’s up? How are the kids?”  
“Britta Perry, listen to me right now and don’t you dare interrupting me for even one second. The Lord knows you have had enough bad relationships for at least three life times and you are one of my girls, so if you and this Paige-lady have something going on and you decide to let it go…God is my witness, I will go to Greendale that very same day and slap some sense into you. You deserve happiness, lady, way more than you think you do.”  
“But…what if it is unrequited?”  
“Didn’t she rethink her whole life after kissing you?”  
“Well, yeah, but…when have I been enough?” She lowered her voice as she spoke, scared as she was.   
“For us? Always and, if she doesn’t agree, well dam, worse for her.”  
Britta smiled warmly.  
“Thanks Shirley…I have an idea in mind.”  
“That’s nice.”

The next day, Paige appeared at Britta’s bar door before it opened after having received a pretty urgent message of the other blonde, who appeared before her with a nervous look on her face.  
“Britta…What is going on?”  
“Ok, I don’t want you to freak out but…I am about to do something that we have already did and, well, do I have your permission to kiss you?”  
Instead of saying yes, the woman in front of her kissed her, with unprecedented enthusiasm. Britta returned it and, when they separated, while giggling, she asked:  
“Ready to be sexually objectified by most of society?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that’s it. It felt reall good to write this, did it felt good to read it?  
> Anywho, as always, all feedback, random comments and kudos are VERY WELCOME,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
